evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
NEE Episode 1: Angelic Incursion
:::::::::::Episode One :::::::::::Angelic incursion :::::::::::(Intro Theme) Prelude - Blood A woman stood in front of a colossal armoured head. She wore a basic labcoat and she carried a knife in her left hand. A gun in the other. Both hands were stained with blood, and she slowly dragged them accross the chin of the titanic creature. The red liquid glistened in the artificial light and a dim glow began to emanate from the eyesockets of the head. She looked at her vague reflection upon the shiny surface. Tears began to form in her eyes. "What... W-w-what... What have I done... " the scientist dropped her knife and fell to her knees. She stared at the peculiar red substance the creation was immersed in, as the dripping blood from her hands united with the familiar hue. Suddenly voices began to emanate from outside the room in which she was situated. She picked herself up from the floor, and aimed her handgun at the nearest door. "She's in here! Secure the perimeter!" an armed security guard shouted. A platoon of troops entered the room, from both sides of the bridge like platform she was standing on. They surrounded her and aimed their rifles at her. From these ranks the commanding officer stepped forward, with a petrified young man, who was being presented to the mad woman for unknown reasons. "Give it up Yamashiro, we have you surrounded. And please, think about your son. You wouldn't want to hurt him would you?" he stated plainly, a hint of compassion in his voice. The woman, now identified as Yamashiro, relaxed her stance. The grip on her gun faltered and it fell to the floor with a loud metallic clang. "That's it. Easy Miss Yamashiro, we don't want to hurt you." the captain said sofltly, gesturing his hand delicately to the scientist. "It's far too late... the point of no return... redemption cannot be found..." she whispered, slowly beginning to raise her empty hand, "for above the starry firmament, God is aimed as we judged... Yamashiro stared directly into eyes of her pursuer before closing them. "And this magnificent God! He is in his Heaven... " she cried Her body went limp as she backstepped off of the edge of the bridge, allowing gravity to plunge her body into the red fluid which harboured the collosal mechanoid. All is right with the world. Act 1 - Tokyo III, beginning Opens Up to Ext. Streets of Tokyo III, Hisako dressed in her school uniform, using a phone booth "We're sorry, due to the state of emergency that has been currently declared, all lines are out of service" *sigh* Hisako Iwasaki hung the phone back into it's slot as the sound of coins clinked in through the machine and into the change socket. Disappointment. That's all she ever seemed to get. "No use… and my cell isn't getting a signal either." She said to herself. " What on earth is going on...?" Hisako glanced at a photo in her hand. It was a portrait somewhat friendly-looking woman. Wearing a brown leather Uniform that looked faintly familiar. She looked like she was in her twenties, or even younger, with dark golden-blonde hair flowing out at multiple angles juxtaposed by green, friendly eyes. The photo was rather bare besided her, except for the vertical Kanji letters. Kuramoto Mizuki. It was planned through a hasty letter that they were to be meeting up here for an undisclosed reason. But that was supposed to be forty minutes ago... "So much for meeting here..." sighed Hisako in a somewhat disappointed manner. She folded the photo in half and put it back in her bag. Once again, things turned out completely different as to how she planned. She was somewhat awkwardly excited about the whole thing, despite the fact it was just an adult she didn't even know. It was somebody, a person who acknowledged her at least. And that gave her enough of this slight glimmer of happiness that it did, enough to make her go to this much effort rather than shutting it out and running away. She glanced around, observing the empty streets, slowly becoming curious and confused. The whole of Tokyo 3 was abandoned. Empty, stricken bare of all activity. Was there some event on or something that she missed? "I guess I should.. find a shelter?" She muttered. She should have run away, and now things were uncomfortable, and it was her fault. She didn't know how to deal with this. A shape caught her glimpse in the corner of her eye, and she swung her head towards it. "Wuh?" It was a boy with piercing clear blue eyes. He blinked, and suddenly Hisako realised he was actually there, it took her by sudden surprise - startling her. "Hello!?" But before she could run over to him and ask what was going on, he vanished; accompanied by the fluttering away of a flock of doves off a power line. It was as if the boy was a ghost. More confusion set in, but it was immediately shattered, as suddenly she was hit by a gale of powerful wind and noise, and it hurt her ears. She opened her eyes again, suddenly, as they instinctively reacted to the situation, while she rubbed her ears slightly. Before she could make sense of what just happened, in the distance. She saw it. A whole squad of Military Heavy Fighter VTOL craft simply swarmed into her view, launching missiles at... a giant. It was a giant red being, floating with a faint halo above it's head. Could it be? She went into a state of shock. She was confused, and scared, and in utter disbelief. No way it could of been, not now, of all places and times. It had to be here. Her teachers had told her all about those beings, and now here they were. It was obvious, the missiles weren't doing anything, and that giant unearthly monster was just floating past the resistance like it was nothing at all. An Angel The air rippled as the angel fired a beam of light at the aircraft, cutting them all into shreds in a single sweeping motion. It then proceeded to launch itself into the air, ever forward toward it's target. "I'm... we're... we're..." Hisako felt like crying at the utter helplessness of the situation, but the whole thing still failed to really hit her, and she just stood there confused, with her hands to her mouth. "We are all... dead... " She whispered. A green car screeched around the corner, narrowly evading the strewn rubble that had been flung everywhere. It forced itself to a grinding halt directly in front of Hisako, and immediatly, the door opened. It was that woman. "Quick!" She yelled "Hmm" Replied Hisako. She was still bewildered "Get in! Now! - Sorry for being so late!" Cuts to Cuts back Mizuki is looking through a pair of binoculars: Mizuki: "What on earth… shit! Get down, they're going to use an N2 mine!!" Hisako:'' "Agh.."'' Hisako exhaled aggresivley as Mizuki's weight forces her down. This was too awkward and uncomfortable for her, she could barley stand it. A massive mushroom cloud erupted on the horizon, at the exact position the Angel was last sighted. Cuts to Cuts Back Seconds later the blast wave from the explosion struck the vehicle. The car was thrown back, completing several revolutions, as Hisako shrieked in panic before it finally landed on its side. Hisako had been thrown back and Mizuki was now laying on top of her. Hisako: "Argh... Miss Kuramoto ... you're crushing me... " Mizuki: "Oh, ah, sorry." After struggling to right themselves, they awkwardly exited the car from the left door. Mizuki just stood, looking at her ride, utterly speechless. Dust, which had been propelled by the shockwave, had settled upon and around the car. The vehicle itself looked like it had taken a lot of damage to the frame, and both front lights had been smashed. Hisako: "Uh, Miss Kuramoto... Uh... Are you okay?" Mizuki: "Aye-ya! I still have 18 payments left on this thing!" She sighed, evaluated her current position, and decided that it was fortunate that neither of them had been hurt. A cheery mood set upon her and she looked at Hisako. Mizuki: "Ah well, we're gonna need to push, got that?" Hisako: "Yeah... Uh... Sure..." Mizuki: "One. Two. Three! PUSH!" The car slowly began to move. And after a few attempts it gradually began to tip over on to it's wheels, before suddenly crashing down into the correct bearing for the vehicle. Mizuki: "Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it? Thank you for your help." Hisako: "I-I guess... Miss Kuramoto." Mizuki: "Please, call me Mizuki" She smiles warmly at Hisako. And Hisako suddenly felt an awkward warm feeling swell up inside her. This was unusual. Cuts back to Cuts to Hisako and Mizuki are speeding down a highway away from the chaos. The back bumper is clanking relentlessly as it barley holds itself together after some of Mizuki's rudimentary duck tape repairs... Mizuki: "Well! I'm glad the car's still here! that would have been bad news, i'm broke as and on top of that I doubt my insurance covers 'N2 mines'.. haha." Hisako was silent, resting on her left hand as she blankly stared out the window. Mizuki: "Hmm... but you're being awfully quiet. You okay?" Hisako was pulled out her deep thought, and mumbled "Oh, umm... yeah.. i'm fine." Mizuki: "Sure? You don't look to fine - plus I thought I'd get showered with a million questions right now" Hisako: "Mhm." Mizuki: "So you just like to assume the worst huh? Sounds pretty jaded for someone your age!" Hisako: "Well I'm only doing what my teacher told me." Mizuki: "Oh.. Well" She paused for a little "Moving on then. Incidentally that thing we encountered back there is a life form known as an Angel." Hisako stares blankly at Mizuki, before giving a vague response. Hisako: "I already know all this." Hisako began to feel awful, she wanted to be nice and easy to get along with, but she just didn't know what to say, and in the whole situation she simply came off as rude and uninterested. 'Oh dear' she thought to herself. She just felt like shutting up and not talking to Mizuki anymore, instead of appearing like a inconsiderate little brat. "Not again." "Huh?" Replied Mizuki with a somewhat confused, but considerate smile on her face. She just said that out loud. Oh crap. Sure it would have been fine if she was alone like usual, but she wasn't alone! Feeling nervous, and turning away to hide her emotions from Mizuki, she stated "Oh. Nothing.. M.. Miss Kuramoto" "Hahah, oh Hisako you're a funny one" Replied Mizuki, reassuringly patting her on the shoulder before returning her hand to the wheel. "Well then. We're running short of time - luckily I've requested express lift service, but I think, I'm running late.." Hisako remembered that Mizuki was in fact an employee at her father's organisation. Suddenly her heart dropped a little. Her dad. The man who simply abandoned her. She was washed with more bad memories again. Their car entered a tunnel that led underground, along with a flash of black with the absence of sunlight, immediately replaced with artificial white illumination, and the echo of displaced wind whipping itself against the cold concrete walls. "W-will I be working for my dad somehow?" Said Hisako, very reluctantly "Something like that, yeah." Came Mizuki. She didn't want to drop the severity of the situation on Hisako just yet. But she thought to herself - well, if only this poor girl knew. "Huh. No way would he call for me unless he needed something..." Said Hisako. "Hmm.. interesting" Replied Mizuki, looking up into space, leaning the back of her head on her folded hands into her seat. "Seems like you and your father don't get along." "yeah." "Well, I guess that's one thing we sure have in common" "Really?" Said Hisako. A faint glimpse of warmth sparked inside her. "Ahaha, girls with daddy issues - woo hoo!" Replied Mizuki in a positive sarcastic manner, raising her right hand in the air for a bit. Hisako smiled a little, before looking out the window again. Act II - Angel attack! Cuts to Cuts then to Cuts Back Int. Geofront. Speeding across a moving walkway "Miss, umm Mizuki, are we lost?" Asked Hisako. There was slight tremble in her voice as she asked - she felt worry build up "Haha, everyone's a newbie once, right?" Said Mizuki, smiling in a somewhat jokingly way, totally indifferent to the fact an angel was rampaging around on the surface. They felt a shudder. Was that the angel, already? Suddenly a ringing noise broke the silence. It was Mizuki's phone. "Oh dear... I am late... " she said. All the warmth had evaporated from her voice. "Where on earth are you Mizuki? Having a relaxed drive with the Second Child or something? The angel has just breached the first line of plate armour and... " It was Amaya. An extremely nasty tone in her voice was prevalent. "Will you even listen to me!" Mizuki cut in. "Unlike what you are assuming, we got caught in the crossfire up there and had to make do! Settle down, i'm coming with Miss Hisako right now." "Oh... I'm sorry" Said Hisako, almost as a second nature. She even bowed a little in a slight plea for forgiveness. "No no it's all okay Hisako - That's actually Miss Samidare's best attempt at humour, nasty as it may sound, aha" She winked, alongside another smile. She never seems to ever stop smiling - Hisako observed. They finally entered the sector that maintained the Evangelions in cyrostasis. Almost as if she has a sixth sense, Amaya hurried over to exactly where they were, with a look on her face that was cold as ever. She was in her late thirties, had crimson red lipstick with dark hair tied up into a ponytail, and half moon glasses that reflected so much light in this angle it appeared as if she was almost an emotionless workaholic machine. "Come on hurry up Colonel Kuramoto, we haven't got all day. Second Child, I have something we need to show you!" She spoke sternly, as she placed her hand on Hisako's shoulder, easing her forward as she walked. "An introduction would be nice, Amaya!" Came Mizuki "Ah fine, hello i'm the Chief Director of Project E Samidare Amaya, pleased to meet you blah, blah, blah. Yes. That will do." *sigh* ,Mizuki emitted, as she looked away. They then turned a corner, and entered a dark room. It had the strangest smell about it, kind of like blood, but more metallic. Hisako started to get a little concerned, and worried. What was happening? The room was silent for a moment. She could hear water bubbling. "Miss Iwasaki, I'm going to show you something..." Click The entire room flashed with artificial white light with an accompanied clang of the switched lights. And in front of her was something she had never even imagined to have existed in her life. "Ah!?" She was startled, and she realised that her hands where on her mouth. "Is... is that an angel?" she mumbled. It was a giant, a huge metallic khaki-coloured head with lime green details. It look like some kind of an organic robot... or something. "You're looking at the most advanced weapon system ever developed by man. The synthetic humanoid Evangelion." "Ah.. huh.." Replied Hisako, in a baffled acknowledgement, however not really understanding why this was happening. "This is the Special Class Unit One. Indeed, it is humanity's last chance of survival" "What am I here for?" Hisako asked. Amaya looked at her bluntly, and simply answered. "You will be the pilot" The words hit her like a brick, yet Hisako didn't reply. She just felt confused. Cheated. In the wrong. Helpless. "So this is my dad's work..." she said. A voice interrupted from above via a projected intercom, causing Hisako to look up wondering. "It is." Hisako looked up, and there he was, standing in a glass viewing balcony. She gasped. It had been so long, and now her father - the father she felt as if she hated, was here with her. "Daddy..." She said softly, before turning away. All she wanted to do is run away somewhere dark and unseen, and just curl up into a ball and cry, but she knew she couldn't. "It's been quite a while indeed." He said. He even smirked. "We're moving out" Mizuki was startled with surprise, "What? We're moving out? But unit Zero is in suspension... Isn't it?" Amaya then replied sternly, "Well do you know of another option? Why on earth did you bring the Second Child here in the first place?" "Agh... " Replied Mizuki, groaning a little. She never realised It'd be this early for Hisako to pilot Unit 01. "I'm piloting this thing!?" Came Hisako. It's was the loudest she has ever been - or at least, so far to everybody there. "Correct." Came Osamu "But... I... I-I've never even seen anything like this before. So you just expect me to get in there and FIGHT?!" "It'd be impossible for anybody else," he spoke calmly and direct "THAT'S CRAZY!!!" She yelled. She had her hands to her face in order to stop the tears she felt building up. "Mhmm... " you never wanted me here before, for anything Dad!" "Listen to your Father Hisako." Came Amaya. She groaned a little, though it was obvious she was trying to contain it. "Why did I come..." Whimpered Hisako. Mizuki began to feel sorry for Hisako - this whole thing reminded her so deeply with the relationship she had with her own father. She then cut in calmly, bending over and looking Hisako in the face. "Why did you come, if not for this? You've got to believe in yourself - Hisako." "There's no point... I can't pilot this. I can't do anything right anyway..." She whimpered, as a single tear fell down her left cheek. Osamu was expecting this however, despite actually giving his daughter a "chance" in years. He pressed a button on the intercom in his ear, and switched it to channel 001. His glasses flickered, as they displayed video imput of Kouta. Only one other person had access to that channel. "Shirataka" Spoke Osamu "The spare turned out to be useless. Prepare Jun for combat - quickly" "But, you sure he's medically fit to?" "He's not dead yet." "Understood" Said Kouta Osamu switched to a separate channel on his intercom bead. His glasses simply flashed white this time with 'sound only', contacting the casualty sector of the headquarters. "Jun, get ready, we're moving out," Spoke Osamu. It was clear to Hisako that Osamu lacked all consideration for the fact that this certain person was in a state of critical injury. "Yes" he replied. It was a boy, with a soft croaky voice. "Restarting current operation" came a voice from the intercom system, echoing throughout the room. Amaya sighed, and immediately strode off. Mizuki hesitated, opening her mouth to say something, but then reluctantly stepping away and walking off in Amaya's direction. "I knew it... " Hisako whispered. "He didn't need me. No one does" She collapsed on her knees and hugged herself tight with her hands - distressed. Heavy metal doors slid open to Hisako's left following a muted beep, and revealed a stretcher. There where two medical staff attending it, wheeling it across the platform in Hisako's direction. There was an IV drip attached, and limply lying in it was a boy dressed in an orange full body suit. He was limp, almost mummified in a multitude of stark white bandages like they were stringing the blood and consciousness back inside him. The stretcher wheeled past her slowly, as Hisako trembled up back onto her feet, their eyes met. Long silver hair, deathly pale skin - piercing blue eyes. It all seemed strangely familiar, as if she had met this boy before. He looked so empty as he passed by her, like an artificial doll. Motionless. Emotionless. The stretcher came to a halt at the other end of the bridge, and Jun rose to life. He painfully supported himself up on the stretcher, clenching his teeth as he struggled to get up. He grunted, barley able to withhold the pain he was clearly suffering. Hisako just stared at him, and a feeling of guilt overcame her. Since she had refused... they would have to use this boy instead. And now he was in pain because of her. A shudder broke the silence, causing the entire room to shake from the impact. It was here. The angel had breached the final layer of armour. Another shudder, and Hisako slipped off her feet. Jun's stretcher flipped over too, and suddenly he was lying limp of the floor, unable to get up - bleeding. "Agh... " He exhaled in sharp agony. The child made a second futile attempt to get up. There was a determination in him to pilot the Eva, but his body would not let him. Suddenly Hisako came to. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that made her want to help him. She ran over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He was clearly shivering... Likely a result of the intense agony he was in. "You... okay?" Hisako muttered. She put his glasses back on his face - she had no idea as to what else she could do... She felt hopeless. Where on earth the medical staff go? What the hell? She thought. Something seemed inherently wrong. It almost seemed as if something sinister was orchestrating this... Nevertheless, she knew she had to do something. "I mustn't... run... away... " She whispered. "Mhm" She clenched her eyes shut to hold back the tears. Again she said, "I mustn't run away!" Hisako looked back up at her father, and sternly said as best she could without sounding too scared. "Fine, dad. I'll do it! I'll be your pilot!" Osamu smiled ever so subtly. He stifled a small laugh. So his daughter did decide to listen. Cuts to Int. Eva SC Unit 01's entry plug Being quickly brushed over by officials, given a strange green headset to put on her head, placed inside this plug of some sort - it all happened so fast... Begin entry plug sequence'' Came through the intercom.' She felt the cockpit she was in descend into the Eva, and she was overcome by a mysterious feeling that she couldn't pin down as to what it was. '''Flooding entry plug with LCL The plug shuddered and gushed with the noise of displaced liquid as it was filled with a strange orange watery substance. "Wait! WHA-" Hisako yelped, before the liquid flooded her mouth. *gasp* "Just breathe normally Hisako," came Samidare's voice over the comms, "the LCL will allow direct oxygenation of the blood." Hisako gulped, the LCL suddenly filling her lungs. LCL pressurised Hisako was mesmerised by the wide array of colours which shifted all around her Default language: Japanese The colours began to swirl more vividly, switching between stark contrasts before settling on a clear image of the Evangelion's surroundings. Releasing primary locks Several massive rods were detached from the Eva's shoulders and various other parts of the body were no longer fully secured. Retracting umbilical bridge The large platform which lay in front of the Eva began to shift backwards. The panels either side of the bridge also began to slowly opening, revealing the entrance to further parts of the complex. Release secondary locks The final main restraints on the Eva detached themselves, as the colossal doorway had finally slid open. Slowly, the Evangelion began to slide out of the port of exit, standing upright upon the platform. This platform came to a halt at a vertical launch platform. Open all pathways Above the Eva, a series of shutters began to open in succession, revealing a direct route for the Eva to be launched upwards. Prepare for launch "Are you okay Hisako?" Mizuki enquired over the communications system. "Uh-uh, y-yeah," Hisako stuttered nervously, "but what am I s-supposed to do?" "Don't worry about that, okay. Miss Samidare and I will be here to guide you through it," Mizuki confidently replied LAUNCH! The Evangelion hurtles towards the surface of Tokyo-3, speeding upwards through the cleared passageways. Cuts to Cuts back to On the surface of Tokyo-3, in the middle of a road which is currently occupied by Soratarus, a colossal hatchway opens up. Evangelion Special Class Unit 01 emerges from the lift in all it's resplendent grandeur, the grey and metallic beige armour glinted in the moonlight, while a glow emanated from the green trim of the construct. Hisako was nervous and extremely edgy, startling slightly at the sight of the Third Angel. "W-what sh-should I do?" Hisako enquired over the radio system. "Just start off by trying to walk," came a commanding, almost hostile, voice over the communications relay. Hisako stared directly at the Angel which had now noticed her. She panicked as the obelisks attached to the beast had become directed at her. Before she could even fully react a beam of light struck Eva SC Unit 01's right eye and left arm. The Evangelion was hurled backwards by the momentum from the blast, collapsing to the ground in the process. "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hisako screamed in agony, "IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" "Just calm down Hisako, you are not actually hurt. Your body is fine. Now get up and fight," Amaya's steely voice permeated the cockpit of SC Unit 01, "and you must not fail." "B-but... i-it's g-going t-to k-kill me!" Hisako shrieked. The Angel drifted over so that it was directly above the Eva. It aimed it's obelisks simultaneously at the chest of the Evangelion and it's umbilical cable. Hisako desperately started grabbing at the controls and tried to lash out at her attacker. But it was all in vain as the beams struck her Eva and the pain of the attack flooded her body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, tears streaming down her eyes. The pain was too much for her as the core of the Eva became exposed. "the umbilical cable has been severed," Mizuki commanded over the radio, "you need to get up Hisako." "I-I can't," Hisako meekly replied, her energy depleting. Cuts to Cuts back to "I don't want to die... I don't want to die..." Hisako repeated to herself, staring blankly at the being which was present above her, repeatedly striking her Eva with beam attacks, "but I'm already dead... " A building-like pillar emerged from the ground besides SC Unit 01. The right side of it blasted open, revealing a colossal blade within, resemblant of a katana. The locks which held the weapon disengaged and it fell to the ground, mere metres from the left hand of the Evangelion. "GRAB THE SWORD HISAKO!" Mizuki shouted over the comms, "YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU HAVE TO!" A renewed strength possessed Hisako to roll the Evangelion over into a defensive lying down position, while grabbing the massive katana. The moment the Eva took had taken possession of the blade, it hummed to life. Using the sword as a prop she quickly forced the mechanoid to stand, and turned to face her opponent. "That's it Hisako!" Mizuki said, a great amount of relief in her voice. Evangelion SC Unit 01 held the sword aloft in an offensive pose and charged directly at Soratarus. The fight or flight response in Hisako had made her desperate to survive. And she was determined to fight. She slashed wildly at the Angel, trying to land a hit on the beast. However each strike was deflected by the Angel's AT Field as it had adopted a defensive position, it's arcane obelisks implanted in the ground either side of it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't penetrate the defensive barrier. Cuts to Cuts back to "Just. Die!" Hisako yelled tearfully. She was frightened. She didn't know what she'd do if she didn't defeat the Angel. She was scared that she would die if she failed. She knew she would die. The Angel altered it's stance, and deflected Unit 01 backwards a significant distance, the titanic mechanoid lost its grip on the Progressive Sword in the process. Soratarus' obelisks were restored to it's body, they slid succesivley in front of each other, horizontally aimed at the Evangelion. "Oh my... a new strategy..?" Quivered Amaya A massive pulsating beam exploded from it's tip, ever more deadly than the singular volleys it attempted before. The payload hit SC Unit 01 it's it's right arm directly - tearing it off in a series of flailing tendons and metal, and the Eva was thrown back like a helpless ragdoll in a tide of arcane power. The Evangelion was projected backwards and came to a violent crash against a large building nearly a kilometre away. Hisako felt extreme pain overwhelm her body and she began to scream uncontrollably. She cried in agony and retracted into the fetal position. Internal Batteries Depleted The interior of the cockpit went dark and her head was thrown against the front of the piloting console. "W-well... I g-guess I am dead then... " she weakly whispered aloud before slumping forwards in despair, her consciousness ebbing away. I knew all along... I'm not worth enough to stay alive... Act III - Beserk Cut's to Cuts back Mummy... The black was cut into white as it's left eye flashed a brilliant white. It flickered like a neon light continually, as it's front head tore open with the sound of screeching metal. It tore it's mouth open free from it's welded restraints, and shredding it's vocal chords for the first time with a unearthly screech. "Oh dear... " trembled Amaya "It's gone berserk!!" Came Mizuki. There was a wave of utter shock and disbelief through the entire command. In everyone; except Osamu. The Eva straggled up onto it's feet, as the blood that was previously gushing uncontrollably out of it's right arm just stopped. As it sealed it on the spot. A misshapen pink tendril popped out of the limb, as it morphed and flailed around, before snapping into place. A fresh limb. It was as if such a blow was mere child's play to this Eva. "Right arm restored!" Came one of operators, baffledly relaying what came up onto his view screen. The frenzied machine hunched over, going on all fours, as it threw itself towards the angel, with it's chilling screech echoing angrily into the night. The Angel retaliated quickly, placing it's two obelisks together again to blast the eva away once more, but it was too slow. It found it's skin and head ripped into bloodied shreds with the violent clawing and gnashing of it's opressor, and it was thrown back on the ground before it could make sense of anything. An ungodly screech emanated from the beast, almost as if it was panicking, as a new head quickly regenerated. A massive explosion suddenly erupted from the Angel, propelling the Evangelion into the air. However, the blast did not phase the Eva, as the mechanoid descended within an even greater fury. The Third Angel deployed it's AT Field once more. "The AT Field is stronger than before," a technician exclaimed, "the Eva doesn't stand a chance." At that point, the Eva bared it's fangs and began to physically chew at the AT Field, rending it aside. "Anti-AT Field detected, it-it's surrounding the Eva's entire body!" Setsuko said, startled. The mechanical construct began to tear at the flesh of the Angel once more, this time it's attacks were focused on the core. It used it's hands to pry the core up, before punching directly at it. "So there we have it, the true form of the Evangelion," Kouta mused. The Third Angel furiously struggled against its attacker, attempting to use it's obelisks a bludgeons, but to no avail. As the Eva simultaneously deflected each hit, and forcibly removed the appendages from the body of their owner. The colossal towers fell to the ground far away from Soratarus, leaving the Angel practically defenceless. "Indeed, it has broken free bounds of humanity and unleashed it's true potential," Osamu spoke quietly to his accomplice. Evangelion Special Class Unit One began to enact the final mercy upon the hapless Angel. The berserk creature used it's teeth to tear open the red orb which now protruded greatly from Soratarus' chest, while hacking at it with it's bare hands. It gripped the entire core in it's mouth then promptly bit down on the spherical object, causing it to crack and shatter. A deluge of red fluid erupted from the orb and the body of Angel went limp and lifeless. The Evangelion, satisfied with it's kill let out a tremendous roar of triumph, holding the disembodied head of it's victim aloft in its left hand, as blood from the shattered core dripped from the creature's jaw. Act IV - Final Scene :::::::::::(Ending Theme) Author's note The first episodes before it gets "good" will be the rebuild's length. By the second or third EP it'll branch off. Mainly because i dont want five episodes just retelling the entire story with different characters Gallery Category:NecrusIV Category:Cal XD Category:Raven's wing Category:Episode Category:Rebuild-genre